Trapped
by Sayajin Prince
Summary: Vegeta never escaped after his first battle with Goku, instead he was caught by Bulma and kept in a cage. The prince doesn't want to be poked and prodded by a silly human, but Bulma has other plans. Will Vegeta escape? (A/U fic, and has some cursing)
1. New 'Home'

**Hello everyone! I'm starting a new fic, obviously, and of course since my mind is just a pit of ideas from other people, I have come up with a story that has the same IDEA as a few other fics. I have not finished one of those kind of fics, so it won't end the same way (hopefully) anywho, you read the summary most likely so I won't explain it here, hope you enjoy! And please review!**

 **Disclaimer: bah. I don't own anything.**

* * *

Eyelids fluttered open to reveal two pools of black. A groan was heard and the figure tried to sit up before realizing that the pounding in his skull wouldn't allow that movement. He mumbled something incoherent and his gaze flicked around the room he was in. It didn't take long for his pupils to dilate enough so he could see well in the darkness. He lifted a hand and was startled to realize he couldn't lift it very high, and a metal sound reached he ears, alerting him that his arms were chained to something. Suddenly a bright light illuminated the room and he squinted to get his bearings. A somewhat clear wall was placed in front of him, the green hue was the only thing that showed it was a wall. Behind the wall was a table with many medical items laying strewn about.

A woman stood off to the side, her scrutinizing gaze fixed on the figure in chains. His lips curled into a scowl and he glared at her, his eyes sweeping down her very feminine form. She donned a white lab coat and held a clipboard in her hands. "Hey there big guy. Finally awake?" He grunted in acknowledgement and turned his head to continue looking at his surroundings. She moved forward and smiled slightly. "You probably don't know who I am, I'm-" He turned the face her quickly and interrupted her introduction, "Don't care." She frowned and looked him up and down. "So Goku was right then. You are a bastard. Well won't we get along swimmingly. I'm Bulma, I am keeping you here, and you can't do anything about it." He growled and tried to pull against the chains that he had recently found where pinning him near the wall. "When I regain my strength I will be getting out of here. Worthless human female." She put a hand on her chest and faked a surprised gasp before smirking. "You won't be escaping anytime soon buster. This wall and those chains drain energy if it goes too much higher than a human's." "Hn," was his only answer as he began to search the surrounding area again, trying to find any means of escape. His tail flicked behind him and he gave a surprised squeak. "When was my tail returned. That stupid bastard cut it off during my fight with Kakkarot." The woman shrugged. "It happened to grow back while you were out." She stepped away from the transparent wall and began to walk to the opposite side of the room, where a door was hidden from sight. "I need to tend to other things, have fun in there big guy." The door clicked open and fell shut with a small slam, alerting the man that she had left.

A small sigh left his lips and he immediately began to tug on the chains around his wrists. Without even looking down he knew that his ankles were cuffed as well. The cuffs weren't uncomfortable metal sheets, they were more like metal bracelets that only became uncomfortable when tugged on. A small green blinking light was imbedded in the metal and he assumed that was what drained his energy. Without warning he heard the door opened again and a large woman entered with a plate in her hands. The plate towered with food and she barely made it to the wall without the food falling. She pressed a button and a small slot opened so she could place the food in the small cell. When the food was placed on a small table near the transparent wall she closed the slot and pressed another button, freeing the male from the chains. He immediately sped towards the transparent wall and slammed against it, groaning when a familiar feeling of electricity running through his nerves appeared. He stepped back in a slight daze and smirked as the woman left the room in a hurry. He turned to the food and snarled before moving towards it and taking a small sniff. "Seems safe enough..." He grabbed a piece of bread from the plate and took and tiny bite.

* * *

 **Okay, so the first chapter was very short and I'm sure every author out there knows that starting something is tough. But anyways, if you want me to continue please leave a review! I hope you enjoyed this and I can't wait to hear feedback!**


	2. Testing

**Hi! Second chapter is finally going up! For now I have my cousin as a beta, so if there are any mistakes blame him XD Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Bulma had entered the room early in the morning with her clipboard in her hands. She sat in a chair near the green wall separating herself from the Saiyan chained to the opposite wall. He had been sleeping the entire time and she watched every little thing he did while asleep. She giggled quietly when he let out a snort and flicked his tail. She had noticed when she looked over her notes of the day before compared to the time beforehand when he was loopy on medication that he had many animalistic behaviors. Honestly she hadn't been surprised when he didn't remember any of the time before the day before, he had been on some high dosages of medication. She was startled out of her deep thought when the sleeping figure let out a yawn and arched his back, stretching his fingers and tail. She made a quick sketch of his long canines and decided to ask the local zoologist about the tooth structure. The Saiyan finished his stretching fairly quickly and immediately began to search his surroundings, his eyes narrowing as he saw Bulma. "How long have you been watching me." The scientist smiled. "Long enough to get a few pages of notes on your sleeping habits. Your tail is very active even while you sleep." The man raised an eyebrow at her and gave a small yawn again. "If you weren't a stupid human maybe you'd understand why." She frowned a bit and looked him up and down. "So, Vegeta, how often do you bathe?" The Saiyan furrowed his eyebrows and swayed his tail. "What?" "I asked you, how often do you bathe? I wanted to know if I should install a shower or not." Vegeta hissed and curled his tail around his ankle. "I would like to shower daily, but I don't want you near me woman. You've chained me up already and made me feel a little less than a prisoner of Frieza. If you plan to install anything do not plan on ever exiting with all of your limbs intact." Bulma's lips curled into a smile as she stepped towards the transparent wall. "The only reason my limbs will ever be in danger is if I mess up during the installment. You won't lay a hand on me." She spun on her heel and walked to the exit of the room before turning to look over her shoulder. "That's all I need from you, thank you Vegeta." The Saiyan heard the door close and he settled back down to sleep again.

* * *

When Bulma exited the room she went straight for the labs on the other side of the building. The zoologist was in his lab that day and she wanted to get analyzation out of the way. She went into the room and the short blond man turned to look at her. "Why Ms Briefs! It's great to see that you need to consult me! Another possible new species that I need to analyze?" Bulma shook her head and sat down near one of the computers in the room. "No, the alien's tooth structure struck me as something new, I didn't know what it looked like, since that's not my specialty, and I wanted to ask you." She quickly put together a decent 3D rendering of the saiyan's canine. "See? It is definitely built for carnivores, but it's different from a human's." The male put his glasses on and looked closely at the computer screen. "Now see how they are substantially sharper looking than a human's? He is surely more carnivorous than we are. The shape could be defined as some sort of feline, but I wouldn't be sure unless I took X-rays, which, I honestly don't want to get near a dangerous alien with teeth like that." Bulma nodded and smiled. "Thank you. Now I want you to study that alien a bit and try to pick out the animals he seems to act the most like. He has a monkey form, but I sure don't notice a lot of monkey personality in him." She stood up and walked out of the lab when she got a nod from the scientist.

* * *

Vegeta paced back an forth in his 'cell'. He had been allowed 3 hours of free movement because some animal scientist had come to see him. His tail swayed behind him as he paced in frustration, small growls were escaping his throat. Every time he did something the scientist would write something down on his clipboard. Finally, Vegeta got angry and spun around to face the man. "You do realize you could ask me questions instead of staying silent and just watching me creepily, right?" The man let out a sigh and shrugged. "Well right now I'm just studying your behavior. Asking you questions wouldn't do much as I've never heard any animal speak to me. You seem highly intelligent though, and you definitely are far more humanoid than animalistic."

The Saiyan frowned for a moment. "Do I LOOK like an animal? I don't know who in the great universe hired you, but they sure hired an idiot." He walked towards the wall and nearly touched it with his hand. He wiggled his fingers and frowned. "These are called fingers, ever heard of them? Humanoid beings have these wonderful appendages and quite a few animals do not. Give me ONE physical characteristic that I have, that is more animal than human." The scientist laughed a bit. "Your tail." Vegeta smirked. "Are you truly a scientist? I myself was taught to be a prince, and I didn't need to know such facts, but I do know basic anatomy. You have a tail as well, do you not? Of course not a tail like mine," He swayed his tail and chuckled, "but it is there none the less. Have you studied humans at all, or is your own body a mystery to you?" The man blinked and frowned. "I study animals, not humans..." "You have theories right? I learned on my journey to this planet that you believe your species evolved from a monkey. Therefore, your believe yourself to be of the superior animal race. According to you, the only difference between you and the animals you learn about, is your intelligence." The scientist laid down his clipboard and stared at Vegeta in awe. "You- I- Bu-but- How long did it take you to land here..?"

Vegeta shrugged. "A year or so, I had a few months to burn so I learned about your planet, species, and studies." The scientist stood, his eyes wide, and asked in a quiet tone, "W-what planet are you from?" Vegeta sighed. "I came here from Frieza Planet 666." The zoologist frowned a bit. "I don't think I'm familiar with that planet." The Saiyan shook his head an rolled his eyes. "Of course you don't. In one of your ships it would take decades to get there, so you have no idea it exists because you humans cannot imagine that there is a world beyond your knowledge. Now as much as I enjoyed this, I'm sure you have plenty of 'behavior' that you can study. I'm growing annoyed by your presence, and I have no problem with trying to escape and blaming you if I end up either getting out or harming myself." The scientist jumped up in surprise and left the room in a hurry, leaving a smirking Saiyan to take another nap.

* * *

 **How'd you like it? I found the little argument really fun to write and I enjoyed making that zoologist feel like a total idiot XD again, hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review!**


	3. I'm dying

**EEP i'm so sorry for updating so late XD my life has been busy this past month, so I haven't been able to write much. Hopefully I wasn't being too mean to you guys XDD anywho, hope you enjoy this chapter of Trapped! I wrote around a thousand words more than usual because not only have I noticed my chapters aren't very long, I also skipped a month so I was thinking I should basically give you two chapters. Hope that's okay with you guys.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own things, if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfictions, now would I?**

* * *

Vegeta paced his cage and flicked his tail with frustration. It had been three weeks since that zoologist came to study him, and since then there had been no entertainment for him whatsoever. The blue haired female hadn't come to visit him that entire week so he had nothing else better to do with his time. Messing with the employees of the corporation had only gone so far, as they had stopped paying attention at all at this point. His scathing comments used to have them leaving the room quickly, but within the past few weeks they had become immune to anything he had to say. He had tried everything, from cursing at them to making jokes about their intelligence, nothing had worked. He stopped pacing and sat down quickly, peering out from his cage.

His gaze flicked towards the door when it opened, revealing none other than the blue haired scientist that he despised so much.  
A growl left his lips and his tail puffed in agitation. "Where were you?!"

The female giggled and looked at him with a very amused expression. "Aw, did somebody miss me? My poor employees had to take long breaks because of all your mean comments." She faked a pout and walked up to the transparent wall, placing one finger on it. "I lost a lot of good people because of you. I'm not too happy about that." Her tone had darkened slightly, and he expression changed from amused to angry and she glared at the trapped male.

Vegeta felt the sudden impulse to move away from the woman's gaze, but he refused to listen to the subconscious pull and held his ground. "Well, maybe you should have come to 'calm me down'. You treat me like a cub anyways, why not mother me more."

The scoff rang through Bulma's head for a moment and she frowned. "If you didn't act like a spoiled child, maybe I wouldn't treat you like one! I was only gone to create a new room for you, but now I might not give it to you since you're being such a child."

The caged Saiyan snarled and stepped up to the wall without touching it. "You mean you were preparing a CAGE!" His tail flicked behind him, showing his agitation. "You were preparing another cage to throw me in, so you could watch as I withered away in agony. Saiyans aren't built to be caged. I will _die_ if you don't get me out of here!" The male's face was red at this point and he fought the want - the _need_ \- to escape and strangle his captor. "You are killing me woman. You are killing me slowly, but you don't want to believe that. Your species has the belief that murder is _wrong_ so you are trying to justify your actions. This is not justifiable. This is a sin in your culture." He went silent and fell to his knees as the ki supported by his anger was drained from his body. "You're a murderer." Finally he fell backwards from lack of energy and passed out.

Bulma's eyes widened in horror at the realization. She felt tears burning beneath her eyelids and she placed a hand over her mouth in shock. She was killing him, that much was obvious. He may have been exercising every day, but the lack of muscle was obvious. His usually muscled stomach seemed smother and less chiseled, and had a small dent in it resembling lack of food. She was starving him? The woman inhaled shakily and rushed out of the room, shouting an order to a few of the men working on some sort of project. "Inject the... prisoner... with tranquilizer. Take him to the room I recently finished and make sure he is not able to escape." A nod of understanding came from two of the men and they went to complete what she had told them to do. Almost instantly she went to her lab to brainstorm an idea she had come up with years ago.

* * *

Vegeta woke up with a pounding headache and the realization that he had lost a good amount of energy. His gaze flicked around the room and he was startled to see new surroundings. "How do you like it?"

The Saiyan turned to face his captor and growled. "It's adequate. I still feel worse than a prisoner of Frieza." He pushed himself to his feet and swayed his tail. "It has a separate room for relieving myself, thank the gods for that one." He raised an eyebrow and looked down at his feet to see a large weight and lifted it with ease before laughing lightly to himself. "What is this?"

"It's a weight, I just wanted to see if that would give you any problem to lift. I'm creating a training room for you."

Vegeta's eyes widened and he turned to face Bulma. "You're doing what? Did my little speech make you realize how much you were putting me through by sticking me in here?" A snarl escaped his lips and he frowned. "I'm surprised you even cared."

The woman let out a sigh. "I'm not a murderer, and I don't want you to die."

Vegeta went silent and raised an eyebrow before walking towards the small bathroom. "I'm going to shower. Leave me alone." Bulma smiled slightly and let her gaze drag over the revealed part of his room. The walls were a deep blue and in the corner sat a small - but comfortable - bed with fluffy blue sheets. On the floor was a rug the color of gold that had little stitched decorations around the outside. The floor was still cemented and most likely cold, but Bulma had refused to spend so much money on a prisoner, regardless of the fact that he had pulled her heartstrings HARD. No lights were in the room, but it was still fairly lit by the rest of the room. As the scientist let her gaze move over the rest of the room she smiled to herself in pride. Outside of the cell was a large clean desk with a little lamp sitting on it and a rolling chair was sitting near the desk.

Suddenly, the almost unnoticeable sound of water running stopped and a few moments later Vegeta came walking out of the bathroom, his hair was hanging below his shoulders and his tail was wrapped around his ankle. The Saiyan was still wearing his armor from before and Bulma let out a soft sigh, realizing that she was going to have to get her captive's measurements so he had something else to change into. He laughed lightly when he heard the sigh and turned to notice Bulma. "Still here? I thought you'd be gone by now. Are you here to ask me some questions? Or are you just wanting to watch me like some stalker?." Bulma shook her head and let out another sigh. "Well my _highness_ I just wanted to see if you needed anything else in this little hole of yours. I have plenty of money so name something rational and you just might get it." Vegeta raised an eyebrow and sat down on the floor against the wall, making sure to move his tail before he sat on it. "Do you have any form of education on this mudball?" His reply was somewhat quieter than normal, and it didn't have the usual scathing tone that it always held.

Bulma shrugged, "Well, I'm not getting you a teacher but we do have plenty of books. What kind of things are you interested in?"

He let out a soft sigh and laid his head back against the deep blue surface behind him. "War." The answer was simple and short, and to Bulma altogether not surprising. "Okay, anything else? I'll send a bunch of books over tonight with your dinner." The male closed his eyes and let his tail flick slightly, showing he was still awake. "More food. You're starving me." His tail suddenly went completely still, as if saying he was done with the conversation. Bulma let her lips curl upward slightly into a smile and nodded. "Alright, more food and some books. I'll be sure to do those things. Also, I'm getting you your food now, everyone else is too afraid that you'll bite their hand off." A slight tone of amusement accompanied her words and she laughed lightly. "And I'm sure you agree." Vegeta nodded silently, but otherwise didn't make a sound. Bulma shook her head and laughed. "I gave you a bed, you don't have to sleep on the ground." No answer came from her captive in any way, so she decided to leave the room.

* * *

It was later the next the day, Bulma was sitting at the desk in the captivity room typing something on her laptop. Vegeta was sleeping soundlessly and completely without movement as if he was in some sort of straitjacket. The blue-haired female continued typing silently, the only noise in the room was the tapping of keys.

Suddenly, an alarm went off on Bulma's phone. She mentally cursed herself and pulled her phone out to turn off the noise. Vegeta woke with a start and inhaled sharply before letting his gaze dart around the room until he remembered where he was. He exhaled slowly and looked at Bulma angrily. "Why are you in here." The words were more of a statement than a question and Bulma turned around with a small smile.

"I'm just working on some stuff. Why do you want to know?" The male frowned and raised an eyebrow. "Working on stuff about me?" The scientist shook her head and laughed lightly. "No, other things. You seem to get a little frustrated when I'm not around, so to help everyone out, I'm taking my work in here." Vegeta nodded in understanding and stood up, a few pops from his spine accompanied him on his way up and he let out a relived sigh.

Bulma shook her head and raised an eyebrow. "The bed would be more comfortable, you don't have to keep sleeping like that. I can tell it's hard on your back."

Vegeta scowled and began to make his way to the bathroom. "I prefer it this way. You do not need to worry about my well-being. I'm already dying anyways." He flicked his tail and went to start his shower. Bulma blinked, stood up and stretched a bit as she had been sitting in the chair overnight. She decided it was about time to get Vegeta's breakfast, and her mom should have already cooked the food.

She exited the room and smiled at her mother as the woman pushed a large metal go-cart towards he daughter. "I cooked double for the dear you're keeping in your lab. Does he need anything else? Did he like his new bed?" Bulma let out a sigh as soon as her mother spoke. "He's fine for now, I already asked him what he wants. And no, he didn't use him bed so I have no idea if he likes it." Before her mom could answer, she left the room and pulled the meal cart behind her towards the captive's room.

* * *

Vegeta watched with a smirk as Bulma slammed her fists down on the desk. "What, can't figure something out with your puny earthling brain? What a surprise..." Bulma turned around and stuck her tongue out. "Oh yeah? Let's see you figure this out, genius." The Saiyan smirked and moved up to the transparent wall, meeting Bulma at that point to look at whatever she was working on. His eyes darted around the dry erase board and he raised an eyebrow, looking at Bulma with a somewhat surprised expression. "You don't know how to do this? It's easy. You messed up on that equation there, look at it again." He rolled his eyes and moved to sit back down against the wall. Bulma's eyes widened. "I didn't even realize!" She erased the answer she had gotten and sat back down at the desk to redo all of her work. "How did you figure that out so quickly?" Vegeta chuckled. "I am a prince. We learned everything we'd ever need to know, just in case some idiot decided to try and assault us. Nothing would be able to get passed my eyes. I know how to analyze things quickly and easily. That's how I learned your language and culture in such a short period of time."

* * *

 **Well, this took a LONG time to write. I hope you all enjoyed the dialogue between Vegeta and Bulma! As you can probably tell I'm just trying to help them grow on each other at this point. Gotta get the ball rolling right? Well, anywho, I hope you've enjoyed this crazy story so far. Expect some exciting stuff to happen in the near future. (I think I'm going to start extending my chapters to over 2,000 words for now, just so the chapters don't seem to rushed and terribly thought-out) Please review and give me any ideas or constructive criticism you can think of, it's very appreciated! See ya all very soon!**


End file.
